GN-9999 Transient Gundam
The GN-9999 Transient Gundam is a mobile suit from Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is built and piloted by Wilfrid Kijima. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by team Celestial Sphere's team leader, Wilfrid Kijima, the Transient Gundam's design is inspired by the various GN Drive equipped Gundams appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The suit's primary weapon is the double-edged spear known as GN Partisan, and its other armaments include GN Vulcan and Beam Saber. It is also equipped with a GN Field for defensive purposes, and its trump card is the Transient Burst - a customized system that grants the suit increase combat power. When airborne or in space, the Transient Gundam's feet are folded up. Armaments ;*GN Partisan :A handheld double-edged spear that doubles as both a melee and ranged weapon. When swung, it can either fire a series of homing beam shots or a crescent-shaped beam that can cleanly slice through armor. The GN Partisan can transform into a dedicated ranged combat form, known as shooting mode, when the larger spear tip opens up. In this mode, the GN Partisan can fire standard beam shots or a wide beam cannon-like blast depending on how much the spear tip spreads apart. They can also function as Lance Bits, the weapon separating in two while retaining their shooting mode properties. The weapon can also be used for defensive purposes, the blades can deflect beam shots and a makeshift shield can be formed when the GN Partisan is spun. When required, the suit can be equipped with two of this weapon. ;*Beam Saber ;*GN Vulcan Special Equipment and Features ;*GN Field :A particle-based defensive barrier used by mobile suits powered by a GN Drive, the GN Field is capable of blocking most beam and physical attacks. ;*Transient Burst :A particle emission system, it drastically enhances the power of the Transient Gundam when activated. When the Transient Burst is used, the suit glows blue and three energy wings appear from its back. ;*GN Smash Rifle :A custom GN beam rifle used by Gundam Portent, it has high accuracy due to the suit's excellent control of GN particles. History Picture Gallery Transient Gundam Profile Picture.png Transient Gundam Standing.jpg|First appearance. 1345 GN Field Tansient Gundam.jpg|GN Field. 1362.jpg Transient Gunpla Stats.png transient-deflection.png transient-hurricanekick.png GBFT 21 Celestial Sphere's Gunpla.jpg transient-blaster.jpg Reference Gallery Notes & Trivia * This Gunpla shares many similarities with the GN-001 Gundam Exia, PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia, and PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter, including its overall design, placement of translucent parts, and its use of close quarters weaponry as its primary armament. ** As Wilfrid Kijima has stated that he wants to become the next Meijin, his choice of Mobile Suit may be a reference to The third Meijin's use of Gundam Amazing Exia, and Gundam Exia Dark Matter. * Transient Gundam is the third Mobile Suit to have the numbers 9999 on its model number, the first was the GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh and then the XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh. * Transient Gundam is also the only GN-type Gunpla that produces a GN particle coloration that wasn't being used in the original Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series, which is blue. Whereas Celestial Being suits emit green GN particles, antagonist suits emit red/orange GN particles and ELS-assimilated suits emit purple GN particles. * The Transient Burst is very similar to the Quantum System utilized by the 00 Qan[T]. * The energy phenomenon produced by the Transient Burst resembles the Celestial Being insignia. References External links